


It'll always be you

by saramcm



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-27
Updated: 2013-06-27
Packaged: 2017-12-16 07:58:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/859774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saramcm/pseuds/saramcm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year Soul gets an invitation for him and Maka to spend Christmas at the Evans family household. He always destroys the invitation until Maka finds it first and begs for them to go. Soul falls for her pleading eyes but regrets it when Wes starts being his charming self around Maka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll always be you

"Soul? Why haven't I ever met your family?"

_Dammit_ , he cursed in his mind as he saw the opened letter in her hand with that familiar neat handwriting scribbled over the paper, _I've been reckless_.

"I don't know." Soul shrugged, standing up from his previous spot on the couch to retrieve the invitation from Maka's hand.

'Dear brother', it read, 'you are cordially invited to the family's Christmas party. As usual, the partner you talk to granny about so much is more than welcome. We would really like to meet her. Please join us this year. Best wishes,  Wes  Evans.'

Maka scowled. "Don't lie to me."

"What do you want me to say?"

"For starters, I would like an explanation. The letter says 'as usual'. How come I never heard about this?"

Soul groaned at himself, crushed the paper into a ball and went back to the couch. Every year he would be careful not to let Maka get the mail around this time. One morning he gets distracted with television and it just had to be the morning the dreadful letter would arrive. Damned Wes, why didn't he just call like normal people?!

"I want to go." Maka's voice awoke Soul from his thoughts and he quickly looked at her.

"Absolutely not." Soul clutched the ball of paper in his hand and gritted his teeth. She couldn't, not her. Maka couldn't.

"What? Why? It's only fair! You know papa and if you had a chance to meet mama I'd be the first to make it happen!"

"No. We're not going."

"But we were invited! Apparently more than once... Just this time, please, Soul."

_No, no, no, I have to look away, I can't let her win me over with those big green eyes of hers. Dammit, too late_. Soul groaned. "I'll think about it."

It's really no surprise that two weeks later Soul found himself in a black suit, white shirt and red tie, sitting in a hotel suite and waiting for  Maka who was in the bathroom getting ready for the Evans Christmas party. He hated himsel  for caving, but there was not much he could do when  Maka started looking at him with pleading eyes, cooking his favorite dishes and renting his favorite movies. It's not like he could deny her anything after all that.

She finally came out, wearing a deep red strappy  dress, maybe a shade darker than his tie. The neckline was simple and just a tiny bit on the low, the dress hugged her waist snugly but fell loosely past her hips. The bottom was rimmed by black lace. It was an asymmetrical dress, the left side ending just above her knee and the right side just below a mid leg length. It crossed Soul's mind that somewhere back in Death City, Kid's sixth sense was tingling, but that was definitely not the thing to think about right now, so he kept admiring Maka instead.

Her hair was neatly pushed back, save for the strands that fell around her face and her fringe. The bin on the back was less neat, but it worked nicely and she managed to make it look classy with somehow. Honestly, Soul would never understand a woman's hair.

Her shoes were simple, black and classic, with a heal that was not so high that it would make it uncomfortable to stand for longer than 10 minutes.

"So?"  Maka  finally prompted with a bite at the inside of her lower lip. That's when she noticed it, the make up. It was simple and tasteful, a black glittery thin line on her top lids, a coat of mascara and a red tinted lipgloss.

"Yeah, you look good." Soul replied with one of his usual smirks, which seemed to put her at ease. Then she extended her hand, showing a silver necklace with a black treble clef pendant.

"Help me  put it on?"

Soul nodded and walked over to her, grabbing the necklace and waiting for her to turn. That's when he noticed how low the back of her dress was. "I thought you didn't like it. The necklace, I mean. I gave it to you last Christmas and you never wore it."

"Nonsense. I just never went anywhere special enough to wear it."

Once the necklace was securely clasped, Soul circled  Maka  to stand in front of her and see how it looked. It complimented the low neckline of the dress, and it matched the small black earrings he hadn't noticed before that she was wearing.

"You ready, then?"

Maka  nodded and put on her long, black coat. It only buttoned up to the middle of her chest, so she got a red scarf and matching gloves, picked her clutch purse up from the messy bed and started walking to the door. Soul grabbed his overcoat and followed right after her.

 

It was definitely not the first time the two of them shared a hotel room. If possible, they would get a suite with a large bed and a couch, like this one, but in the end none of them slept on the couch. And that was okay, they had their fair  amount of nights where they're fall asleep together on the couch back home, or even the nights when  Maka  was sick. She tended to have bad nightmares where she was feverish. Sharing a bed wasn't a problem, and none of them ever complained.

 

As they stepped outside the pair was struck by cold hair and shivered. They had to walk to the Evans household,  seeing as  Maka  couldn't ride in Soul's bike dressed like that, but thankfully it wasn't that far. The way there was made in a less than comfortable silence,  Maka  desperate to ask questions about Soul's family but knowing he wouldn't reply. So, she didn't ask anything at all and the silence was only broken when Soul stopped walking in front of a huge mansion.

"We're here." He spoke, not as cheerily as  Maka  would hope him to be. She, on the other hand, felt her eyes go wide and her mouth gape open.

"Wait, really? You used to live _here_?" Soul only nodded, and  Maka  felt bad because now he lived in an apartment that, although it had enough space for the both of them, was a dump compared to this. She sort of dreaded to walk in. So did he.

But they did. They opened the gate and Soul looked around. A lot of people were there already, judging by the fancy cars he could see. He felt terribly out of place. So did  Maka .

Their coats, as well as  Maka's  gloves and scarf, were taken from them right at the door and Soul grimaced at the ambiance in the large room. He hated it, all of it. The fake smiles and forced laughter, the whispers of people talking about others who weren't even at the party, the looks they shot _him_ , the young Soul Evans who left for Death City years ago and hasn't made an  appearance since. It sickened him,  really.

Maka , though, was busy marveling in other things. The crystal chandeliers, the elegant music, the variety of drinks and appetizers. She could see large windows on the other side of the room that lead to balconies, and looking at her right she realized the elegant music  was, in fact, a live band. She gulped, feeling really small in her fancy dress that might as well be a trash bag, compared to the dresses other women were wearing. But then Soul elbowed her lightly and flashed her a reassuring smirk that made her smile and relax. Little did she know how  selfish that smirk was, since all he wanted was her smile to calm him down.

 

They walked further inside the room - now that they were there they couldn't just stand at the door - but were stopped after just a few short steps. A man taller and older, but that looked a lot like Soul gave them a smile and  Maka  guessed this would be the sender of the invitation,  Wes . Her suspicions were confirmed when he started talking to Soul.

"I almost didn't expect you to come. When I received your reply to the invitation I thought you were just messing with me."

"Yeah, I wasn't." Soul replied to him, not particularly interested in the course of the conversation.

"Is this your partner?"  Maka  was suddenly very aware of her own presence and nodded, getting a smile from  Wes  in return. "Well, it truly is a pleasure to finally meet you. No one ever said you'd be this beautiful."

Blood rushed to  Maka's  cheeks and she quietly thanked him, seeing as his mouth opened to speak again but he was interrupted by someone in a strange accent who referred to him as 'darling'.  Maka  and Soul were left alone again and he scoffed, walking to a table to get a glass of water. She followed right after.

"Well, your brother is quite the charmer. Did he get all the nice genes? Is that why you're always so grumpy?"  Maka  teased lightly.

"Maybe." Soul shrugged, not engaging in their bickering as he usually would, which worried  Maka .

"Hey, Soul? Can we dance?"

Soul scoffed. "No."

"Please! The only time we ever danced was in the Black Room, so it didn't count. Come on, just one dance?"

"I said--"

Soul was interrupted by someone clearing their throat and both he and  Maka  looked to the side to see  Wes , arm stretched towards  Maka . With the same smile as earlier, the _charming_ smile that made Soul so angry, he tilted his head to the side.

"I'll take you in that dance."

Maka  hesitated, glanced over at Soul for a second before smiling back and taking  Wes's  hand. Soul didn't make a sound, only gulped as it downed on him that  Maka  would pick his brother over him as well, as everyone seemed to do. _No, not her. Not_ _ Maka _ _. Please, please don't take her away from me_.

"That's a very beautiful necklace."  Wes's  voice was smooth, and Soul wondered why they were still there, why he couldn't just take  Maka  and leave to somewhere out of his sight. This was way more painful.

Maka's  free hand reached up to touch the pendant and she smiled. "Thank you. It was actually a gift from--"

"It's nothing compared to your eyes, though."

Soul was about to groan for a number of reasons; they were still in front  of him,  Wes  didn't even let  Maka  give Soul credit for the necklace, that was a very corny line and  Maka  actually seemed to like it, if her smile and the tint on her cheeks were anything to go by.

The music stopped, though, and  Wes  looked away from  Maka , gently dropping her hand right after. "My apologies. It seems I am needed."

Maka  sighed, watching him go and taking away her opportunity to dance. She turned to Soul, who looked even grumpier than before, and frowned. "What's wrong?"

Soul sighed, shaking his head, slumping his shoulders. "It's nothing."

Applause was heard all around the large room and their heads turned to where the band was previously playing, only to  see  Wes  standing alone with a violin. Soul's stomach turned and as the applause died, he made his way to one of the balconies, hoping to be out of there before  Wes  started actually playing.

Maka  begged Soul to wait, completely lost and not able to read his actions. She followed after him, but had to stop once the sound of the violin echoed through the room, a smooth sound, completely polished, every single note perfect. Or so she assumed.  Maka  didn't know much about music, no matter how much she read about it. But anyone had to agree that  Wes  was a wonderful violinist and the piece he was playing was beautiful, soothing. He was the opposite of Soul, who's piano playing was rough and dark. She liked Soul's style better. Smiling at that thought,  Maka  was reminded that she was supposed to be following Soul and resumed her search for him.

The cold was biting at Soul's nose outside and he could still hear  Wes  playing, the whole room silent, listening to him as if he was the answer to all the problems in the world. He heard heels clicking and knew exactly who would be the only person who would come for look for him at that moment. He sighed. "Go back, it's too cold for that dress of yours." But she didn't go back.

"Your brother is really talented."

"Don't I know that." Soul muttered and her steps got closer until she was standing beside him. He didn't look at her. "Seriously, go back and enjoy yourself."

"Enjoy myself?"  Maka  frowned. "There's no enjoyment in this party if you're not with me."

"Oh, really." Soul scoffed sarcastically, shaking his head. "Seems like  Wes  was keeping you fairly entertained."

"What?"  Maka  raised an eyebrow. "Soul, what's happening?"

"Everything." He sighed, shrugging off his jacket to throw it over  Maka's  shoulders. "Everything is happening. Everything I ran away from is happening all over again. You're the one I really didn't want to lose to him, and yet..."

"What?" She moved around inside his jacked, sticking her arms in the much too big sleeves. "What are you talking about?"

Soul shook his head at himself. Years and years of partnership and he never was completely honest with his  meister . He knew this day would come, he just wished he had prepared for it. " Wes  always gets everything. He was born in the right family, he's got the  Evans's  talent for music, he's the freaking prodigy. I'm just his younger brother." Soul shrugged. "Or rather, was. Until I found out that I had the blood of a weapon. That was my ticket out, and I found you. Out of all the people I expected to fall into his charm, you weren't one of them. You're the one who's supposed to be, well, _mine_."

"What the hell are you talking about?"  Maka's  frown was deeper and she turned, leaning back against the stone railing, shaking her head. "He's not _that_ charming."

"Right." Soul scoffed. "You said it yourself."

" Hm , yes. But, his younger brother is the one catching cold in favor of giving me is jacket."  Maka  smiled and hugged herself to get warmer. "And I like your piano better than his violin. Yes, yes, I know I don't understand music like you do, but I understand you. And you play with your heart and soul, and there's nothing more beautiful than that. All those people marveling at your brother may be very well educated in music, but they don't know shit about people."

Soul smiled, the first real smile that graced his lips since he arrived that place. "That's all really beautiful, but you're the one who melted at that cheesy line about your eyes."

"Hey, I take what I can! It's not like you're good at complimenting me!"  Maka  teased and that earned her a trademark grin from Soul.

"I could talk about your eyes all night, it would mean nothing." He shrugged. "Because the best thing about you is your soul."

Maka's  cheeks were tinted pink again, but Soul was almost sure it was because of the cold. She pouted. "Still! A compliment to my appearance every once in a blue moon wouldn't hurt."

"In that case, I guess it wouldn't be wrong of me to say that you're the most beautiful thing in here tonight. And that includes the garden, the fountains, everything."

Maka  grinned, a tiny giggle escaping her throat as she felt completely giddy. She'd hate herself for it later. "Prove it."

"Huh?"

"Dance with me."

Soul rolled his eyes, mainly because  Wes  was still playing and he really didn't want to dance to his sound. But  Maka's  eyes were all big and sparkly again, and damn his brother for being right about the beauty of her eyes, so Soul nodded and grabbed her hand.

It was the perfect setting. They weren't exactly alone, anyone could have seen them if they just looked through the glass doors, but they were all too focused on  Wes . The music was slow and beautiful, and not that hard to dance to now that Soul knew that  Maka  still preferred him. He was actually thankful for such a wonderful piece to dance to with his more than wonderful  meister .

"Sorry for making you come here. Next year we'll spend Christmas as usual, eating pizza and watching Christmas movies."  Maka  whispered, Soul smiled.

Light snowflakes started to fall as they moved around the balcony, and as  Maka  looked up at Soul while they danced, she saw past his head and blushed dark red, lifting the hand on Soul's shoulder to point at the mistletoe. Soul looked up and stopped, one arm still around  Maka's  waist, their hands still locked together, and looked back down at her.

It was  Maka  who leaned up and pressed her lips to his, feeling him immediately kiss back, to her surprise. It was innocent and sweet but long, and  Wes  stopped playing and the applause almost felt like it was for them. The sound of people clapping was still all that was heard when  Maka  pulled away. "It'll always be you, Soul."

 

They kissed again, and again, and again until Soul  pulled away to sneeze and  Maka  laughed at him. "We should go, before the snow gets too heavy." Soul nodded at her suggestion and pulled her inside again, never letting go of her hand.

She returned his jacket after retrieving her coat, scarf and gloves, and once they were all ready, Soul grabbed for her hand again. The silence was comfortable this time, but it  was broken much sooner.

"So, what is this?" It  was  Maka  who asked, and it made her feel like she was in a teen soap, but she really needed to know. Soul tightened his hand around her unvoluntarily.

"It's, uh." He struggled to find words, clearing his throat to buy some time. "I've wanted this for a long time. I've wanted _you_ for a long time. It's like-- Like those damn chick flicks that Liz always wants to watch when we go to the movies."

"That's a good enough answer, coming from you."

"Hey, what do you mean by that? What would _your_ answer be?" Soul scoffed, still holding her hand. He didn't have gloves and the snowflakes were biting at his skin, but he couldn't let go.

Maka  cleared her throat and looked straight ahead. "Well... A writer once said  «I  fell in love the way you fall asleep. Slowly, and then all at once.» That's my answer."

Soul looked at her, her eyes still straight ahead, her lips curved in the tiniest of smiles and a blush on her cheeks. He grinned. "Yeah. That works, too."

 

They got to the hotel soaking wet from where the snowflakes had landed and melted.  Maka's  hair was a mess, but she was thankful that her makeup was waterproof, which meant it was still intact. They took off their coats as soon as they entered their suite, toed off their shoes as well, and Soul was pretty sure he opened his mouth to say something but it vanished his mind.

" Hum."

" Hm ? What is it?"  Maka  asked, eyebrow raised as Soul looked away from her.

"You're not wearing a bra."

Maka  still stared at him, not getting where this was going. "Yes, you didn't notice when you put on my necklace?"

"No, I did. But now your dress is wet and it's showing things."

Maka  looked down to find the dress clinging to her skin, her nipples hardened by the cold of the melted snowflakes. "Oh." She blushed and covered herself with her hands. "Sorry."

"No, I mean, don't apologize. It's a quite nice view, just--"

"It is?"

"What?" Soul finally looked at her again, to find her covering herself and getting just a little disappointed in that. "Well. Yes, of course. It's, you know. What it is. And I'm a guy and--"

"I'm  just not used to you saying nice things about my chest."  Maka  replied shyly, shrugging to play it off.

Soul blinked three times before a smirk formed on his lips. "Well, I don't always mean what I say. You should know that by now." He approached her and kissed her forehead. "But I always mean what I do." And with that he moved down to kiss her lips.

It was different than at the party. Their lips were wet and cold and they could barely feel a thing, which was an excuse to deepen the kiss until their lips were burning and Soul was pushing  Maka  back to the couch. She gladly let herself fall, wincing as the pins securing her bun hurt her head. She hurriedly let her hair down, throwing the pins away, already drunk on Soul's kisses as she pulled him down, wanting to taste more of what she waited for for so long. Soul complied, alternating gentle kisses with nips to her lower lip which still tasted a bit like strawberries from the lip gloss that was long gone since their first kiss.

The first time she let out a tiny little noise that wasn't quite yet a moan, Soul smiled proudly and tentatively ran his hand up her leg, under the expensive looking silk of the dress. She didn't complain, quite the contrary as she pushed his jacket off his shoulders and loosened his tie. His kisses moved down from her lips to her chin and her jaw and  Maka  tilted her head back, blindingly opening the buttons of Soul's dress shirt.

When his teeth scraped at her collarbone and his thumb flicked over her dress covered nipple,  Maka  let out another noise - this one closer to a moan - and arched her back. One of her hands reached behind herself to open the zipper on the dress while the other tangled in Soul's hair.

He kissed her lips again, his hand going to move the strap of her dress down her shoulder, and just as he was about to reveal what he so badly wanted to touch his phone rang. He  ignored it, but  Maka  pushed him away. "Answer it. Could be from  Shibusen ."

Soul groaned and pulled himself up and away from her, reaching down to fish his phone out of the pocket of his jacket.  Wes's  name blinked on the screen and Soul cursed loudly. "Are you kidding me?! _Now_ he decides to call. Great." He picked up, groaning instead of greeting  Wes , and listened as he asked where he and  Maka  went. "We came back to the hotel before the snow got too bad. And we're busy." Soul hung up and groaned, rubbing a hand over his face. "How did he manage to ruin this?"

Maka  chuckled, sitting up and holding her dress to her chest so it wouldn't fall. "He wanted to know if anything happened to you."

"No, he wanted to know where you were so he could talk about your eyes some more." Soul rolled his eyes. "Promise me one thing, never again wear such a fantastic dress while in the same building as my brother."

Maka  giggled and nodded. "I promise. Now," She started and moved to straddle Soul's thighs. "I think this only gets ruined if you want it to."

Soul smirked, the phone call completely forgotten as he threw his phone away and captured  Maka's  lips again, pulling her closer by the hips. She hummed appreciatively and let the dress fall down as her hands moved to Soul's stomach instead.

His hands slid up her sides and moved to her back, behind her arms, to her shoulders and down her arms so the straps would be completely loose, the upper part of her dress falling in a heap at her lap. Tenderly as such a perfect skin deserved, Soul's hands moved up her stomach to her chest, softly grazing her nipples with  the tips of his fingers which made her arch her back. As if to hurry him,  Maka  popped open the button of his black pants, earning a sigh and a shudder from him as she opened the zipper and her knuckles accidentally grazed his erection.

Feeling curious about how else Soul could react to her  touch,  Maka  pressed her palm against his boxer covered dick, only to have him groan and buck his hips up into her hand.  Maka  bit her lip, enjoying the way he reacted to her, and started moving her hand. As if to fight back, Soul lightly pinched  Maka's  nipples and her gasp was almost as loud as his grunt.

The need to taste her again came over him. One hand fell to  Maka's  thigh only to be replaced by his mouth. She whimpered at the gentle kisses and moaned when she sucked softly on her pink, sensitive flesh. Taking it one step further,  Maka's  hand found it's way inside Soul's boxers and he had to pull his mouth away in order to cry out at her touch.

It was almost reflex when Soul put both hands under  Maka's  thighs and stood up. She squealed and curled her legs around his hips, arms around his shoulders, securing herself by clinging to him. His pants fell to the ground when he stood and he stepped out of them before carrying  Maka  to the bed.

He lay her down gently, pulled her dress down past her legs and threw it away. She didn't seem to mind and he took a moment to just look at her, laying in bed and almost naked. For him, only for him. Soul smiled to himself and hooked his fingers in  the elastic band of her light pink panties. After they were gone, he leaned down and pressed a kiss right below her bellybutton, hand sliding up her thigh to her hip before moving down to where his fingers found her to be pleasantly wet.

Maka  whimpered and bit her lip. The feeling of a fingers slowly sliding through her wet folds wasn't new, but Soul's hand felt completely different than her own. She moved her hips, encouraging him, and Soul found himself wondering _what_ to do, how to make her feel good. He slowly moved his finger and when he  found a certain spot  Maka  moaned. He smirked and teasingly brushed his finger over the same spot, earning a whine.

"Soul--!" The 'o' was long and needy and Soul had to pause for a second so he wouldn't go insane. Eventually he got around to  touch her properly, rubbing his  thumb  around her  clit  and watching her squirm under his touch. It was a quite mesmerizing sight, and when it was paired with a plea for him to stop teasing her, it was even better.

But then he paled. "Uh,  Maka ? We don't-- I mean, I don't have-- You know?"

Maka  would have thought the awkwardness in his voice endearing if she wasn't panicking. Her eyes widened and they stared at each other for a moment before her expression brightened and she reached for the nightstand. She had found a long time ago that more  often than not, hotel rooms not only had complementary shampoos but also a pair of condoms. She grinned when her hand emerged from the drawer with a condom and let out a happy giggle.

"Eager, are we?" Soul teased and snatched the condom from her hand. While he got rid of his underwear and rolled on  the condom,  the sight of  Maka  touching herself and waiting for him made him moan and he was pretty sure the black blood would not drive him to insanity,  Maka  would.

He positioned himself and gulped. Asking  Maka  if she was sure was unnecessary, she wouldn't have gotten this far if she wasn't. With that in mind, Soul slowly guided himself inside of her, failing the spot the first couple of times but eventually feeling her warmth around him.

Soul moved slowly,  watching  Maka  carefully as her face contorted with pain, but she nodded, telling him to keep going. So he did, and let out a strangled moan at the realization that he was all in. He bit his lip and rested his forehead on hers. "Are you okay?"

Maka  nodded. "I've definitely had worse."

It wasn't long before she whispered for him to move, and he did. Slowly at first, painfully slow even, but he would let her set the pace. He thrust faster when her hips stared moving, meeting him halfway, and before he knew it her legs were curled around him,  pulling him deeper.

The rhythm wasn't perfect, it was erratic and inexperienced, and neither of them knew exactly how to deal with that amount of pleasure while trying to set a steady pace, so they just let it be. None had a reason to complain.

Maka  was the first to climax, without warning, and Soul considered it a victory that he managed to last more than her in his first time, although he followed close behind. Honestly,  Maka's  face as she came would have probably been enough for him to release without a single touch.

When he collapsed beside her and reached for her hand, both silently agreed that this moment was perfect. No matter how sweaty and sticky and gross  they  were. It  was perfect.

** Epilogue: **

Everyone cheered as they kissed after voicing their vows.  Maka  could hear her father sobbing happily somewhere in the crowd as she walked down the aisle, arm locked with her new husband, and everything was perfect. Even the music was perfect.

She looked to where  the band  was playing,  Wes  on the violin, then looked down at herself in the most beautiful white dress that she had ever laid eyes on. "Soul?" She squeezed her husbands arm to get his attention, unaware that his attention was on her to begin with.

"Yes?"

"I broke a promise." Soul's features contorted into a confused expression and  Maka  smiled. "The first time I met your brother you made me promise I'd never wear a fantastic dress while on the same building as him."

Soul broke into a grin. "Nah, let it be. It's nice to rub it on his face that I'm the one who's got the beautiful wife. I win."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this two nights ago when I couldn't sleep. I started writing it last night and couldn't sleep because it turned out longer than expected.  
> Why I thought of a Christmas fanfiction at the end of June? Beats me.  
> Comments and kudos are appreciated, and those who know what book Maka quoted get a brownie.


End file.
